Anonymous Demons
by Erun1
Summary: Uchiha Madara, the head scientist of the creators of mutant animals, is a sadistic man, and when Itachi wakes up with a missing brother and finds a small ginger boy/cat, what will he do next?. YAOI, sadness, gore, blood, expirements. I don't own characters! Sequel out! PIC BY EELEA ON DA!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so this is my most brilliant plan EVAH! Buncha yaoi, and if all goes well, I should have yaoi in the next book. BUT this is another Pein-center story. It's also a bit of Ita-nii but that's it for the main protagonists.

Pairings:

Main: MadaPein

Implied HashiMada

HashiPein (MWAHAHA FIRST ONE TO EVER SHIP IT! -proud-)

PeinKona (Sibling love)

Pein is Yahiko, Madara just renamed him.

Ok, so ya know how Madara isn't Tobi or whatever? Ya, I figured that the person who actually was him would never torture and I want the two different personalities, so I'm gonna MAKE Tobi and Madara the same person.

Disclaimer: It pains me to say that I don't own Naruto.

Warning: torture, gore, experiments.

BEGIN! CHAPPY 1

The little boy shook as he hid underneath the bed, watching the iron door swing open.

"Pein-san! I know you're in here!" a voice called, sounding so sweet and tempting.

Pein whimpered as the man got closer, watching with wide eyes as he was pulled out from underneath the bed.

"Shh. Pein-san, why were you hiding under there? Come on, your next experiment starts in 5 minutes."

Pein screamed as he was dragged out of the room.

"Pein-san.." the man sighed sadly as he bolted the boy to a bloody table.

"N-no please stop!" Pein cried, his eyes squeezing shut instinctively as a blindfold was placed around his head.

"It's ok...shh. You're going to feel a light pinch.." the man cooed, sticking a needle into the boy's right arm.

Pein relaxed as the familiar feeling of morphine spread through his body like ice.

The man hummed, working quickly. "You should be perfect...I had to experiment many times to finally create a miracle in science..."

Cutting open the boys scalp and coating the orange hair in blood, he worked quickly to attach the nerves to the new additions.

"There!" he leaned back and admired his work for a moment before carefully flipping Pein over and repeating the process.

Pein began stirring, whimpering slightly.

The man ignored that, continuing to cut and sew. Pein muttered about how sore everything was.

"Oh, I almost forgot something!" the scientist exclaimed, pulling out a knife. Grinning evilly, he brought it down on one side of Pein's head, effectively chopping off his ear.

Pein's scream was deafening. The man repeated the process and sewed up the holes.

When he was finished with that, he reached for a pair of tongs. Using them, he pried open Pein's mouth and took out a metal filer. He brought it to the first tooth, and started shaving. He finally managed to file it down to a sharp canine, then repeated that over and over until each tooth was razor sharp. Pein was whimpering, almost choking on his own blood.

"(cough) -mom..dad...please! Help me...help me...help-"

The man laughed. "Do you see yourself right now? You're a freak. Why would your family want a freak like you? But I can help you..I'll be your family, Pein-san."

He unbolted the poor boy from the table and held him close before taking him back to his "room" and laying him carefully onto the bed.

"Sweet dreams.." the cackle that followed bestowed the opposite upon Pein, nightmares.

He curled up and cried himself to sleep.

A/N: hahahaha poor Pein-sama...

Pein: O_O I hate you...

Erun: oh, come on Pein-sama. It ain't so bad!

Pein: -twitches-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok, cat fetish people, this entire story is centered around stuff like that. XP and just torture fetish people...don't get any ideas from this...maybe cause I'm not sure of the plot.

BEGIN! CHAPPY 2

Itachi huffed as he ran, the men behind him were quite slow. He laughed and waved the bag of stolen candies and breads, smirking as the men behind him bellowed in protest.

"HA! Gowh!" (a sound kinda like gah and ow) he fell onto the ground, looking up at the man before him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the man said, reaching out his hand to pull the little boy up. "It's my fault. Are you ok?"

Itachi nodded and thanked the stranger, then turned and began to run again. "I have to get to otuoto."

The man watched him go by, with a huge smile on his face. "Hmm..I think I need another now anyway ...I wonder what animal he'd make?"

Itachi continued to run, slowing down and stopping when he reached a small alley. In it was a few trash bags and a few large cardboard boxes. He climbed inside of one where a 6 year-old boy was sleeping.

"Wake up, Sasuke.." Itachi whispered, shaking his little brother.

"Why, hello again."

Itachi blanched, startled, then turned around, shielding his little brother.

"Don't hurt him! Take me instead, but just don't hurt my little brother!" Itachi cried. "He's only six and he's so innocent and-"

"Shh..." the man reached out a hand. "I'm Madara. I won't hurt you. I just want to give you and your brother a nice new home. Would you like that?"

"You mean...you have one of those new refrigerator boxes?" Itachi looked confused.

Madara almost laughed, as he reached out and carefully picked up the two boys.

Madara made it to his home, the two boys fast asleep already.

When he entered the house, he put the two in his own living room. He sighed as he lay them down on the lavish couch and whistled. "Pein-chan!"

There was a hiss followed by a few scuffles before there was silence again.

"Oh, come on, Pein-chan. I swear to god that I won't hurt you this time if you behave!" Madara promised, heading towards his bedroom, where a few sneezes were heard. "Pein. Out, now."

Another hiss was heard followed by more scraping before the head of a boy popped out from underneath the bed.

Now, if you were anybody normal, you'd probably scream before hitting Pein with a broomstick.

His orange and striped cat ears were flat against his head, showing his unease, and his sharpened teeth were bared. The tail behind him matched the color of his ears and it flicked, annoyed.

"Pein, get out from under my bed." Madara sighed as he didn't move. Pein did this often, and he knew what to do. He reached down and scratched Pein behind the ears, smirking at the purring noise that he made.

"Mew..." Pein looked up at him and sighed, then shuffled out from under the bed. He sat there, his tail instinctively curling around Madara's wrist.

Madara chuckled before squatting down to be on eye-level with the boy. "Now, Pein-chan, listen up."

"Mew.." Pein meowed in response, cursing the man for removing some of his vocal chords, hindering his ability to speak.

"I have 2 new friends here. Ok? And I don't want you being mean to them. You're going to stay in this room until the procedure is over, and don't scare them off." Madara ordered, his eyes narrowing.

"Y-y-yes s-sir, nya (nya is the Japanese version of meow)." Pein stammered, trying to speak properly.

"Good boy." Madara scratched his ears again then playfully pulled his tail.

Pein hissed slightly before relaxing. "I-is K-Konan he-here, nya?"

Madara shook his head. "Konan has been a bad girl so she can't play right now."

Pein nodded before leaping onto the bed and curling up, his tail wrapped around his own arm.

Madara smiled and left the room, closing the door quietly. He glanced at the clock, he only had about 3 hours left before the other animals had to be fed, and that meant that he could only operate on one of the boys.

Grabbing the arm of the smallest, he picked him up and carried him out of the room.

A/N: a bit longer hopefully...

Pein: TT_TT GEEZ! My fanfic life just keeps getting worse and worse...and it's always Madara!

Erun: :3 not my fault if you have a sexy voice, body, and are freaking amazing.

Madara: -snorts- plus you love me..

Erun: o.o what makes you say that?!

Madara: -_- -holds up favorites list- about 1/4 of the Naruto ones are now Hashirama and I.

Erun: haha, what can I say, you're hot too!

Pein: Sick little girl...

Hidan: FUCK YEAH!

Erun: well, why doesn't our new Pein say the disclaimer? I'll say the RFF.

Kitty Pein: E-Erun1 does-s not o-own Na-r-rut-to...

Pein: -:_:- it "pain"s me to watch.

Hidan: Don't you mean read, bitch.

Erun: I do own the term RFF! COPYRIGHTED! And, I own Kitty Pein x3

K-Pein: ! -hiss-

Erun: REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: haha, so RFF means Review Favorite Follow if you couldn't tell...

Warning: sadness, character death!

BEGIN! CHAPPY 3!

Itachi sighed and something poked his face. "Two more minutes, Sasuke."

"W-w-ake u..p!" a small voice urged.

Itachi groaned then opened his black eyes to see the oddest boy in the world. "HOLY CRAP!"

The boy hissed and bared his fangs, his ears back. "W-W-WAIT!" he covered Itachi's mouth. "I-I'm h-errre to h-help."

Itachi nodded in fear. The boy looked odd, his eyes were obviously messed up. They were completely purple and had rings around the pupil. Not only that, but he had orange calico cat ears, along with a tail to match. He had fangs and what seemed wierder was he was kind of crawling, like it pained him to stand. His arms were messed up too, they looked normal until you got to the hands, which were a crude version of paws.

"What...what happened to you?!" Itachi gasped.

"You need t-to l-leav-ve." Pein shoved at Itachi. "G-go, now!"

Itachi looked around. "Where's my brother?!"

"I-I d-don't know! B-but you need t-to g-go!"

"What happened to my otuoto?!" Itachi screamed.

"Pein-chan. Bad kitty, you're scaring the guests."

Pein flinched and looked over his shoulder at the man standing in the doorway. There was blood staining his lab coat and hands.

"Pein. Go play with Konan and Nagato. Now." Madara ordered, glaring at the boy..cat...Itachi didn't even know!

Pein whimpered and nodded, scampering out the door.

The man, Madara as Itachi recalled, turned back towards him.

"What have you done with otuoto?!" Itachi yelled.

Madara sighed and shook his head. "It was tragic. I was trying to fix him. Make him better. As I was splitting his tongue, he screamed. It startled me. I didn't cut it right and he started to cry." Madara was moving closer to the paralyzed raven before him. "he wanted you Itachi...now, I told him, why call out to him? Do you see yourself? You're a freak. You have a split tongue and eyes like a snake. You even have a snake tail...now why would your niisan want you?"

Itachi's hands balled into fists and he launched himself at Madara. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Madara caught his hand and his expression changed, it looked twisted, terrifying, and sadistic. "It was so fun, hearing him scream...he was my first snake, you know. Normally I would do cats, easier to work with. But I messed up...he's a bad experiment. But he isn't dead...just in cell 15 like the other ones."

Itachi yelled in anger. "LET HIM GO!"

Madara smirked and examined him. "You look like a cat as well..hmm...wolf maybe...I perfected that procedure...raven? No..the wings are hard to connect and I like you...let's see though.." Madara pondered over animals, muttering things like "Cat? No, Pein is already perfect I don't need another...lion? No, I don't want any felines...fish? No, I have a shark already...dog? Dog...hmm.. I like it..but what should I put on? What kind?"

Madara released Itachi's wrist and absentmindedly whistled. A blue kid along with a blondie came in. "Yes, sir, un?"

"Make sure he doesn't escape. Or there will be consequences. Kisame." Madara eyed the blue boy.

"Yes, sir, desu!" the boy had an odd voice, it was kind of croaky.

"You stay here. The bath is already full of water if needed. Deidara, you get Pein and Konan then come with me."

"Yes sir, un!" Deidara nodded, and as he turned Itachi could see the white bear ears sticking out of his hair.

Madara followed, glaring at Kisame and Itachi as he left.

A/N: I know, bad ending.

Kisame: =O_O=

Hidan: HA! You don't have to fucking change, freak.

Kisame: -cries- =TT_TT= I'm not a freak, desu ne!

Erun: well, Pein, dear, say the disclaimer!

Pein: -muttering- gonna kill her..

Erun: ok...Itachi? Hun, say it please.

Itachi: -poking Kisame's gills- hm?

Erun: -_- K-Pein?

K-Pein: yes, E-E-Errun?

Erun: NEVERMIND! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT RFF AND K-PEIN!

RFF PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ahem! Next chappy :3

Warning: uhh...I'm kinda just playing it by ear...cat ears..

Pein: I hate you...

Erun: x3

BEGIN! CHAPPY 4

Itachi sat in a corner of the locked bathroom, crying while the other boy, Kisame, swam around in the large bathtub.

"Itachi, was it?" Kisame asked, leaning on the edge of a tub.

Itachi nodded silently.

"What animal are you?" Kisame asked, frowning. "I can't tell..."

Itachi growled. "I'm human!"

"Oh..." Kisame said. "...What's the outside world like?"

Itachi stopped crying, surprised. "W-what?"

"Well, nobody but Dei, Pein, Konan, and Nagato have been there." Kisame sighed unhappily. "I wanna go..."

Itachi blinked. "It's not that great...it's mean and cold to you.."

Kisane shrugged. "Better then here. Many of us were raised here. This is all I know."

Itachi frowned. "What are you? What is this place?"

Kisame got out, wrapping himself in a towel. "This is called the Akatsuki. It's a secret government foundation. Madara is the leader and the main scientist. Only the lucky get operated on by him. I'm not..." Kisame looked generally crestfallen. "I mean, he's nice to me and all. But-"

"No! What does he want with us?!"

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "You better learn some manners...anyway, the outside world is building a huge army of hybrids. I'm one of them. I'm a shark, or specimen 4. Pein, that ginger kid who's in here all the time, is 1."

Itachi gasped. "There's more?!"

Kisame nodded. "Deidara is 6, Sasori 7, Nagato 3, Konan 2, Zetsu 8, Hidan 9, and Kakuzu 10."

Itachi unwound his arms from his knees. "What about 5?"

"Oh. She died." Kisame shrugged.

"Oh...wait, there were fails, Madara said.."

"Yep. Hundreds of 'em. They're still useful, but the only true successful products were us 9." Kisame grinned. "Pein's a cat-"

"Oh yeah. What's wrong with him?" Itachi asked. "He can't talk right, and his hands are all wierd."

"He pissed Madara-sama off. Madara-sama is currently making us perfect, though. Pein's getting paws and claws (rhyme!). Madara-sama needs to figure out how to make the back legs right, though. Pein can't walk anymore, Madara-sama messed up his knees or something so he could get used to crawling." Kisame stated. "As for his speech, I already said. He made Madara-sama mad so he got some of his vocal chords taken out. He can only really say things that have a sound similar to 'meow', 'mew', or 'nya'."

Itachi nodded, feeling extreme pity for the kitty. (god, I'm full of rhymes today.)

"Konan is a bird or dove. Or whatever. She's perfect, she just needed the wings and talons. Nagato...I've never seen the kid but apparently he's real powerful. I'm obviously a shark, Dei's a bear, he isn't done either. Sasori's somethin' wooden. I dunno what yet. He isn't in my cell or training group. Hidan's a wolf, and I've never met Kakuzu."

Itachi let him ramble, getting terrified of what he was going to end up being. "A rat? Or a dog like he said? Or...a weasel would be too ironic." he thought.

"And I would stay away from Konan. Pein's pretty protective. They're like siblings."

That word made Itachi breakdown. "Otuoto...where...or what...are you?!"

A/N: haha weasel...

Itachi: Erun, don't you dare.

Hidan: FUCK YEAH! DO IT!

Erun: :3 I might...

Pein: Erun1 doesn't own Naruto.

K-Pein: R..RF-RF-RFF...

Erun: -.-" this was a filler chappy btw...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: man, I'm on a roll.

BEGIN! CHAPPY 5

The little furry animal lifted its head and looked around. It scurried to the trunk of a tree just as something pounced on it in a flash of orange.

"Good boy, Pein-chan." a voice praised before reaching towards the little weasel.

"Th-th-thank-ks.." Pein struggled with the word.

Madara sighed. "Your stuttering is annoying me, Pein-chan."

"I'm sorry, Mad-dara-sama..." Pein muttered.

"Should I remove your vocal cords all together or try to put them back in?" Madara mused, petting the soft orange hair.

Pein stiffened, his ears going back and tail swinging wildly.

"Mmm." Madara's gaze focused on Pein. "Be a good boy and I'll let you keep your voice."

Pein nodded meekly then trailed after Madara.

"Deidara-san!" Madara called. "Have you found one yet?"

Deidara's face appeared, his bear ears twitching. "Yes, sir." he held out his hand, a live weasel dangling in it.

Pein's eyes widened and tracked the weasel's moves, and right as he was about to pounce, Madara's hand grabbed his tail.

"Pein-chan, we need it alive. Why don't you go chase after a mouse or two for something to eat as we go back."

Pein nodded and ran off, easily traveling on all fours. Deidara got up and brushed himself off, sighing. "How can you be so sure that he'll come back, un?"

Madara smirked. "He'll come back. I have his friends, and plus I'm like a father to him."

Deidara nodded and took the cage that he was holding and shoved the two struggling weasels inside. A shadow descended on them and Konan swooped down. She had white wings on her back, something she honestly loved, but sharp talons for hands.

She dropped three more weasels into the crate before rounding on Madara. "Where's Yahiko?!"

Madara glared at her. "Pein."

Konan sighed. "Fine. Where's Pein?!"

Madara silently pointed towards the swinging orange tail visible through the tall grass. Pein crouched low to the ground before pouncing, and satisfied with his catch, he returned to Madara.

"What'd you get, Pein-chan?" Madara asked kindly.

Pein's mouth was full of a squirrel and he held two mice in each hand. Noticing Konan, he offered her one.

"I-I know b-birds eat mice.." he murmured.

She smiled kindly at him. "Thank you..." taking it, she ate it in one go.

Pein reached into a little pouch he always carried and pulled out a handful of berries, handing them to Deidara. "I f-found a l-lot while h-hunting..."

Plopping onto the ground, he began to eat the squirrel he was mumbling around. Madara sighed and sat. Might as well take a break.

Pein sniffled and put the other three mice into his little pouch. He could save those for later.

Madara looked at Pein before patting his lap. "Come and sit, Pein-chan."

Pein did just that, sitting and stiffening when Madara's hand ran over his back.

"Pein, you're almost perfect, ok?" Madara smiled at him. "I just have to add the paws, remove your vocal chords, and alter a slight part of your brain, and you're done!"

Pein's eyes widened as he clutched his throat and shook his head. "Meow mew mew meow nya mew nya!" (unless he thinks hard about talking, he'll meow)

Madara laughed. "Don't worry so much, Pein-chan. It's 100% safe. And I'm only altering the part that makes you independent, you'll be more cat-like. Everyone's gonna have to be like that eventually. And you are specimen 1."

Pein trembled, still purring slightly while Madara scratched behind his ears.

Madara smirked and rose, setting Pein carefully on the ground. "Time to go."

Deidara and Konan rose as well, Konan taking to the sky.

A/N: haha more experiments next xP poor Itachi and Pein-sama..

Itachi: O/-\o why do they need weasels, Erun...

Erun: x3

Itachi: ./_\.

Erun: x)

Itachi: o/_\o

Erun: Cx

Itachi: 0/_\0

Erun: XD

Itachi: O/_\O I hate you...

Erun: HAHA!

Pein: Erun doesn't own Naruto

K-Pein: RF...RFF


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: -yawns- it's 6:00 AM

BEGIN! CHAPPY 6! (ohh the irony x3)

Madara strode back into the experiment room, weasels in one hand and Pein's tail in the other.

"If you had just come quietly, I wouldn't have had to drag you here." Madara sighed, casually bolting him to the table. "Be a good boy and don't move."

Pein whimpered as Madara took out a knife, a drill, and a few other sharp, painful-looking objects. Madara put his soon-to-be-stained-red lab coat on and turned to face Pein.

"Because you were a bad boy, I'm not using morphine, only pain killers." he smirked as he injected the needle into the kitty, watching as he relaxed.

Taking the knife, he started to cut deep into Pein's left hand, and when he finally reached the bone, he began filing, reshaping, and attaching it. When he was finished, he stepped back to examine his work. The bone was glistening, covered in blood, and the tendons were twitching. There were chunks of pale skin lying around it. Madara reached into a little freezer-box thingy and took out some cat skin, the same color as the rest of Pein's fur. He quickly de-thawed and sewed it on, carefully attaching the nerves and muscles together. When he was finished, he repeated the process on the left hand, putting the bloody muscle and skin into the trash. Wiping his hands, he sighed and took out a sheet of notes. He looked at them.

"So, remove the rest of the leg below the knee and take some muscle off...hmm...add a few bones...and the paws and fur...to make this look correct and to balance the body, use formula B16 to shrink the patient..." Madara absentmindedly reached for the formula. "Shit!"

He knocked it over, and it landed on Pein, spreading then sinking into his skin. Pein whimpered at the feeling of heat that was coursing through him, slowing turning into fire. Madara swore again and watched as Pein's body shook and he began to shrink, until he was the size of a tall cat or a growing puppy. He was only around 3 feet tall when he was spread out on the table, and if he were to be standing like he normally does, on all fours, he would be only 1 and 1/2 feet tall.

"Crap!" Madara sighed. "Whatever..."

Working quickly, he chopped off the bottoms of Pein's leg, and removed some muscles. He added the back paws, having to sew rather fast, and grimaced as he removed the skin. After adding the new fur, he stepped back and wiped his forehead on the sleeve of his lab coat, making a large red line across his face in the process.

"Man, that was close." Madara sighed.

Pein stirred again, barely moving because of the mind-numbing pain he was in. He could barely move his hands...paws...things and couldn't feel his legs.

"Mad-dara-sama.." he mewed, sounding pitiful.

"Ahh the vocal chords and brain surgery." Madara sounded cheery, like he was merely commenting on the weather.

He reached down and admired his work again, smiling at how adorable his kitty looked, all covered in blood and shaking. He opened Pein's mouth, using tongs, and used a flashlight to see in. "Hmm..." humming under his breath, he cut, watching the blood flow. Pein choked, trying not to swallow his own blood, but a jab to his stomach by the scientist caused him to swallow. Madara cut again, pulling out the muscles that allowed speech, and leaving only one, enough for Pein to say a few simple things and make cat noises.

After examining his work again and scratching behind his cat's ears to soothe him, he picked up a scalpel and the drill before starting to work on the brain.

(time lapse of a few hours.)

Pein lay on the table, covered in blood and bits of skin. He was coughing, and the pain killers were wearing off. His throat was incredibly sore, and his hands and legs were on fire. His clothes felt itchy and strange as well, and looking around, he noticed that he could only see about 3 colors. One of them was red, and that was all he saw in the room. "M-" he gurgled, still choking on blood. "M-meow..mew?! Nya! Mew mew mew mew mew mew..." he continued like that for a while, struggling until Madara came back into the room.

"Awwww. My Pein-chan is adorable. Come on, you can't walk, so I'll carry you." Madara unbolted the cat and picked him up.

Pein was still confused, glancing around to see all of the caged animals and occasional people.

"What the heck happened to you, boy?" a gruff voice asked when Madara stopped to feed one of the humans.

"Huh?" Pein turned his incredibly sore neck and came face to face with a dog. "Wha- oh...I can understand you!"

The dog sighed. "I asked you a question. All animals can understand eachother, by the way. I guess you're more animal then human, and you do look it."

Pein tilted his head "Huh? What do you mean?"

The dog rested its face against its paws. "Well, you got animal parts. From what I can see, you're covered in fur. Except your face, you only have small whiskers there. But your arms are all cat-like and furry as well as your legs."

Pein gasped and looked down at himself. It was true, the only human part about him seemed to be his head and face. "That must be why my clothes are so itchy." he thought.

"What..." Pein was at a loss for words.

"Look, kid. I'm not saying you look weird. If you get used to it, you actually look adorable!" the dog shook his big head. "I mean, you really do. You have the cat ears and body, although you are about my size. Which is pretty big, for a kitty."

Pein looked up at Madara's blood stained face and sighed.

Madara glanced at the kitty and smiled, trudging past the dog and into his room. "Here we go."

He set Pein down, who wobbled before falling. "Aww, it's ok." Scratching his ears, he picked him up again and lay him onto the bed.

"Perfect...you just look magnificent..." Madara sighed. "Experiments are never quite finished, I suppose."

Pein was too tired to care and he purred while Madara stroked his head and back. Madara pulled off Pein's shirt, leaving his furry body exposed. Pein sighed happily, that was so much better. He stretched before curling into a ball and falling asleep.

A/N: MWA HAHA! Readers, should Madara make Pein into a complete kitty, or should he be a sphinx forever?

Pein: HUMAN!

K-Pein: Meow!

Madara: CAT!

Erun: oh Itaachii!

Itachi: -still in shock from last chapter- O/_\O

Erun: -whispers- you're next...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hmm...I'm thinking of putting up some fanfics for adoption...

CHAPPY 7!

BEGIN!

Itachi was curled up on the couch when something furry brushed his face and he sneezed. "Mm...5 more minutes..."

"Mew..." a soft voice said, something poking him.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes to see Pein, at least that's who he thought it was, sitting in front of him, his tail swinging and poking his face.

"Huh?!" Itachi bolted up before remembering where he was. "Crap...I have to leave..."

Pein mewled again. "Mew..."

Itachi frowned. "Can't you talk?"

Pein shook his head then motioned towards the door with a paw. "Mew!"

Itachi nodded and opened it, surprised to find it unlocked. Pein scampered out, turning back and looking pointedly at him before running down the hall again. Itachi followed, jogging to keep up. "Wait!"

Pein turned and stopped. "Mew?"

"Where's my little brother?!" Itachi asked.

"Mew mew meow mew nya mew meow meow." Pein sighed unhappily then just shook his head and continued to run.

"Wait!" Itachi chased him then came to a halt at a door. "What?" he opened it and a rush of fresh air greeted him. The exit. It was the exit!

"Mew!" Pein nudged his leg and started to push him out the door. "RAEOW! (that surprised cat noise that they make.)" he hissed in pain.

"Bad, bad, BAD kitty-cat." Madara sighed. "I thought that the brain surgery would be enough, but I guess not. It's too bad that you're my favorite, although it's lucky for you. I keep forgiving you, maybe this time I need to punish." Madara pushed the hissing Pein into a crate that he carried and closed the little cage door. "Now, Itachi-chan, come here."

Itachi shook his head, his eyes wide. "N-no...!"

"If you come here, I promise to make the procedures all quick and painless." Madara smiled, as if that would get Itachi to relax.

"No! I won't be one of those...one of those THINGS!" he cried.

"Aww. It isn't so bad. Kisame likes it. Deidara likes it. Pein...doesn't love it, but it isn't horrible. It's all for science and to create a new breed of super-animals. You won't lose your memory, and it really won't hurt too much, if you behave."

Itachi opened his mouth to argue and he was tackled from behind.

"Got him boss, desu ne." Kisame grinned.

Itachi growled, twisting wildly. "I thought you were my friend!"

Kisame looked down, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I don't need friends. Madara-sama is enough for me."

Madara smirked as Deidara came up behind him. "Dei-san, take Pein-chan to my room. Don't let him out of the cage. Stay there just in case." he bent down after handing Pein off to Deidara, until he was eye-level with Itachi. "Now...it's your turn..."

Itachi screamed.

A/N: I know, short. XP

Itachi: dammit, Erun, you better not be making me what I think you are...

Erun: well at least you won't (cough)haveyourmemoryerased AND beturnedintoacompletecat (cough)

Pein: WHAT?!

Erun: (all innocent) :3 is something wrong, Pein-sama? Say the disclaimer, dear.

Pein: NO! -hiding whiskers-

Erun: Oh...ok..Ita-nii, disclai-?

Itachi: -curled into a ball- I'm not a weasel, I'm not a weasel, I'm not a weasel...

Erun: -.-; ok then...Kisame?

Kisame: -glomping Madara- hm?

Erun: MADARA?!

Madara: -scratching Pein's cat ears-

Erun: FINE! CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! Ugh!

Deidara: Uhhh...I coulda said it, un...

Erun: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Dx

RFF


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: omgguysimALIVE! not for long though, i'm sure u guysare gonna murder meh. OH PEIN-SAMA!

Pein: What do you want.

Erun: :3 this chapter has a lot of you.

Pein: oh joy.

Erun: but my next fanfic is ZetPein MWA HAHA! And ya, it will be rape.

Pein: I hate you, Erun.

Erun: I love you too :3

Pein: TT:_:TT I never top...

Erun: That's cause u make a HOT uke!

Warning: THIS IS VERY KINKY! CONTAINS SHOTA, TOYS, BLOOD, RAPE, NEKOS.

Chapter 8 (I think)

Itachi struggled, although he knew it was foolish. Madara'd grip was like iron as he dragged him through the halls, past cages full of small children, all of whom were tired and defeated looking.

"Hnnnhhsss.!" Itachi looked up as a boy gurgled at him, and gasped as he recognized the matted black hair.

He struggled harder, ripping his hand away from Madara and dashing to his little brother, reaching through the cell bars to grasp his hand. Madara growled angrily, stomping back over and tearing the Uchihas apart, leaving Sasuke sobbing, another small boy with spiky yellow hair consoling him.

Itachi was roughly thrown upon the cold, metal table, and immediately restrained. Madara hummed a soft tune as he pulled the live weasels from a cage in the corner, snapping their necks and quickly observing their bodies. He often glanced back to Itachi and sighed, seemingly deciding on something.

Once again he worked quickly, skilled hands flying around, blood coating his gloves and the sleek black hair of his patient. Every so often a humanoid would enter, quietly conversing with him or handing him tools. Soon Madara was finished attaching the small weasel ears to Itachi's head, and sighed, content with the results. The latter had long passed out and his head lolled to the side when Madara released the neck clamp.

"Bring him to the Akatsuki wing.." He muttered quietly to the servant standing behind him. "Have someone clean this up, then bring Pein in."

The girl nodded, exiting the room quickly with Itachi in her arms. Madara hummed and sorted his tools, or torture devices. He picked up one, a long electric cattle prod, and tilted his head considering it. The scientist's mouth formed into a sick grin as he created a wonderful idea. But a few experiments would certainly be necessary for this...

When Pein was brought in, quietly padding along behind the girl, he looked quite frightened. The ginger refused to glance at Madara, sitting as far as the leash that was attached to him would allow. The elder chuckled darkly, picking the neko up and scratching soothingly behind his ears.

"You've been quite bad, lately Pein-chan..." Madara murmured, sighing.

Pein stiffened, tail swinging wildly, ears pinned back. He let out a shocked yelp as he was roughly shoved onto the table, the elder not bothering to shackle him as Pein knew he wasn't allowed escape.

Madara brought a knife to the cat's neck, slicing and immediately sewing quickly. He replaced his vocal chords, allowing the neko to talk.

Pein made use of his new vocal chords by making a small whimpering noise, twitching wildly. Madara frowned at this, having expected the sweet voice to scream for him.

"..." His red eyes fell upon a small door, where he put all the unused devices.

Well, he rarely used them...however, it was unexpected, and would surely evict some beautiful noises from his subject. Rummaging through the many vials on his shelves, he finally came across what he was searching for. Two dusty bottles sat almost full on the back of the shelf, one a quick healer and the other a...stimulator.

Madara filled two syringes each with the strange liquids, injecting both into the arms of his patient. Cooing and shushing the whimpering cat, he brushed his fingers through Pein's soft orange hair.

"M-Madara-sama..?" He asked, his voice shaky, and he began to pant.

"Shh, Pein-chan...I said you had to be punished.."

The stimulator worked quickly, as soon Pein's face contorted in confusion and unknown lust. Madara grinned and sauntered to the small closet, pulling two boxes of new equipment from them. He set them on the ground and grimaced at the red ball gag, opting for a ring one instead. He fastened it to Pein's jaw, forcing his mouth open and letting the whimpers grow louder. Next, he secured the child to the ceiling, letting him hang loosely from the poles there.

Pein hissed, confused and terrified of the impending torture. Madara gently stroked his hand down the boy's furry back, lightly grabbing the base of the tail and stroking it. Pein fidgeted, a strange feeling overcoming him. Madara smirked lightly, reaching around and grabbing the neko's leaking cock, causing a strangled yelp to burst from Pein's mouth.

"M-Madara-sama..!" He mewled, arching his back as best as possible.

"Shhh, Pein-chan...trust me.." Madara bit into the younger's shoulder, quite deep, and drawing a lot of blood.

Pein made strange gurgling noises, not able to properly scream because of the gag. Madara noted this and tore it off, letting the scream ring loud and clear in his ears. He groaned in pleasure, suckling up the crimson liquid. Holding the blood in his mouth, he kissed Pein on the lips, cutting off the beautiful shriek and forcing him to swallow his own blood. Madara swirled his tongue around Pein's mouth, growling when the boy turned his head to the side, grasping his chin firmly. He finally broke the kiss, and by then his pants felt very tight. Throwing his black lab coat off, he pulled both his pants and boxers off, allowing his dick to spring forth. He grinned and pulled Pein down from his hanging, forcing his face into the head.

"Lick it, Pein-chan.." He whispered.

Pein whimpered and did so, scared and confused, wasn't this wrong?

Madara moaned loudly, his arousal heightened by Pein's quite whimpers. The soft tongue wrapping itself naively around his member was too much, he could barely contain himself. He came quite quickly, and as he panted he watched Pein flinch before continuing his job. He had to admit, seeing the ginger covered in cum was even better than blood...

Pulling Pein's head away, he turned him around.

Leaning to the side he grasped one box and rummaged around in it, grabbing a small cock ring and a string of anal beads. He fastened the ring around Pein's cock and began pumping himself as the latter's eyes teared up.

"Please, Madara-sama, d-don't..!" He whimpered, bringing his paws back in an attempt to shield himself.

Madara merely grabbed his wrists and bent them at a strange angle until he heard a wonderful crack, Pein's screams like music to his ears. The neko stopped struggling, his breathing uneven and hitched. Tears were cascading down his flushed cheeks and Madara groaned with pleasure as he lapped them up, savoring the taste of Pein's misery.

The elder tapped two fingers on Pein's lips, the latter's jaw clenched tightly shut.

"Suck on them, Pein-chan.." He whispered seductively, pulling at one of his ear piercings with his teeth.

Pein's mouth opened hesitantly and enveloped the long digits, sloppily coating them unevenly in saliva. Madara hummed and unexpectedly rammed his fingers into the back of Pein's mouth, scarping against his teeth and cutting himself, causing blood to flow into the ginger's mouth. He continued this, cherishing the gagging and suppressed sobs that were racking the younger's small frame, and finally pulled his fingers from his mouth, watching the strand of bloodied saliva that connected them.

Madara circled the small, puckered opening with his pointer finger, erecting quiet whimpers from the inexperienced neko before him. He jammed the finger into the tight space, wincing slightly as it was much like a vice, practically clamping his finger off. He moved the finger back and forth, making Pein sit slightly back as to better slide the digit in and out. Eventually the small opening was wide enough to fit the second finger, and he began to move it faster, leaning forwards to once again whisper in the younger's ear.

"Ride them Pein-chan..."

"H-huh?"

"Move your hips up and down.." Madara muttered quietly, biting possessively onto the neko's shoulder.

Pein did so, wincing as the fingers accidentally popped out. Madara smirked and didn't reinsert them, instead he placed the first anal bead to Pein's hole. Immediately the ginger stiffened, confused until it slid in, and he mewled and almost leapt up if not for Madara's strong arm around his waist. The beads continued sliding in, growing larger, and soon blood trickled down from Pein's entrance, dripping onto Madara's erection. The Uchiha groaned in arousal, leaving the beads in as he rummaged for something else.

"Maybe I should teach you more often, ne, Pein-chan...?" He asked teasingly, nipping the juncture where Pein's neck met his shoulder.

The other could only whimper in response, his ass burning and aching. Madara smiled as he harshly pulled the beads out, tearing the poor neko further, relishing the screams. He hummed a pleasant tune as he turned the ginger around and shoved his face at his erection once again. Madara brought Pein's hands to the base, repeating his original instruction as Pein's mouth couldn't fit around the girth of his dick. He threw his head back and moaned, panting as the small tongue twisted more skillfully than before around the cock. Pein, on a whim, fondled Madara's balls, continually licking away the precum that was gathering on the head. Madara's eyelids fluttered, and he remembered his new decision to begin to 'teach' the child. He grabbed a small dildo from the box, reaching around and inserting it slowly into Pein's entrance, groaning in time to the ginger's cries.

"Don't get distracted...count for me, if you fail we start over.."

Madara began pumping the dildo, the toy already slick with red blood. Pein continued to lick, and his counting was muffled.

"1-1, 2, 3, 4, 5- M-Madara-sama, please, m-my thing.."

"Sh...continue..."

"6, 7, 8, n-nine, 10!" Pein threw his head back, the dildo hitting something within him that made him blush a bright red and gasp.

"Found it..." Madara grinned and as Pein mewled, he came, all over the neko and splattering his fur further.

"Nya..!" Pein arched his back as he came dry, his mouth open in a silent scream from the pain it caused.

"Good boy...lesson is over for today.." Madara kissed the top of Pein's head as he cuddled him close, soothing him to sleep. "Hmm...experiment successful..."

A/N: eheh, I got a bit carried away...^-^;

Pein: O:-:O WTFHWTFH!

Madara: ooo hot ;)

Erun: Review..!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: JUST to FINALLY finish this so I can start the sequel...imma rush the ending.

Pein yawned as he awoke, his eyes fluttering and barely registering the dark room. He made to stand, but realized he was trapped underneath a muscular arm. Glancing up, he noticed the relaxed face of Madara. Pein purred and settled down to sleep further, last night's events somewhat forgotten and forgiven. However, just as his eyes slipped closed, he heard voices outside of the door. Madara bolted upright, Pein yelping as he was thrown off the satin bed. The elder grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and placed him in his crate, snagging a large black suitcase from under the bed, and heading to the connected bathroom. He turned the handle of the shower all the way, and pulled. Instead of water spewing out, a secret door was revealed and Madara stepped into it, escaping from the authorities behind him.

Senju Hashirama gritted his teeth as they were faced with an empty bedroom, the mass murderer and wanted torturer gone. They also assumed he had taken the child that they knew to be residing in the room. He had failed once more, and this time the life of an innocent child was at hand.

Senju entered the interrogation room once more, where the 9 that were best taken care of were being interviewed. Many of them refused to speak, leaving them to believe that they were either frightened or brainwashed.

"Now, listen Kisame..." One cop tried to soothe the shark. "We just want to find him and the boy..."

"No!"

"You can tell us, he can't hurt you..!"

"No, he never hurt me! We were his favorites, his most precious ones. He made us feel normal, at home. He made me feel as though I was needed, like I had a purpose in life. When I was dying he recreated me. Madara Uchiha is a savior."

The cops exchanged glances. How were they going to save someone who didn't want to be saved..?

Senju groaned silently, looking at the ceiling and sighing.

'Just you wait, Madara Uchiha.' He thought, angrily swearing. 'I'll have justice for what you've created, and the children that you've harmed.'

"Sir?" An investigator handed him a large box marked 'evidence'. Hashirama peeked inside and almost gagged at what he saw. Multiple torture devices were encrusted in dried blood, and what was even worse was the small sex toy coated in fresh looking blood, a few ginger hairs stuck to it.

By the gods...what did these children go through?

A/N: ooo Senju Hashirama has arriiiiived :3

Madara: ._. You're going to get me raped by him, aren't you.

Pein: T:~:T you're going to get me raped by Madara and him, aren't you.

Erun: -w- maaaaybe.

Sequel shall be released soon!


End file.
